


I Want to be a Hero

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: ...instead of the clumsy kid who's in the way. - Tagiru





	

I want to be a hero,  
to stand tall  
and with a cape  
round my shoulders  
and goggles in my hair

(and I've got goggles  
to do just that,  
because I can)

And I want people to come  
to me for help,  
and I want to help  
instead of just trip over  
my shoelaces and knock  
myself out

(though I've been doing  
that less and less, though  
what'll I do  
in my growth spurt?)

I want to scream my battle-cry  
loud enough so the world stares  
and believes

That I can do it.  
And I want to do it.  
I want to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a12 - freeverse poetry  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task
> 
> Named after a line in one of the pokemon theme songs. I think it's one of the DP ones, but can't recall. :)


End file.
